Where is Clint?
by blackkitty5133
Summary: Natasha comes to the S.H.I.E.L.D Base and Finds Clint is no where to be found Where is he? Hope you like this :)


S.H.E.I.L.D base

It was a nice day at the S.H.E.I.L.D base as Natasha aka the Black Widow walked onto the base and made her way down to her and Clint's rooms.

Clint and Natasha had been dating for about two months now after a mission want wrong. It ended with Clint taking a bullet for Natasha. Clint ended up in the S.H.E.I.L.D hospital with a broken arm, badly sprained ankle and four broken ribs and a bullet wounded in the chest and going unconcise for seven days and for those seven days Natasha never left his bedside and when he awoke the first thing he said was "I love you Nat" then without another word she leaned in and kissed him on his lips and after it broke she said "I love you too Hawk" and that's when they got together

Natasha started walking down the hallway to her and Clint's room. (Two different rooms) When she got to Clint's room she knocked "Clint wake up!" she shouted being in black widow mood knowing it was the only way to get Clint up before 9.00am. No sound came so Natasha picked the lock and walked into the small dark room, with dark purple walls with a bed made like no had slept in it the night before so Natasha walked out of the room and made her way to the training room shooting arrows.

Clint wasn't in the training room so Natasha went to Coulson, she knocked on his office door a small "Come in" came to the widow's ears and she entered and found Coulson looking at paperwork of the latest mission debriefing reports "Coulson have you seen Clint? He wasn't in his room or the training room" Coulson snuggled

"No I haven't he hasn't been at the base since he left at 9.00pm last night" he said then went back to the paper work

Natasha went to work at her desk writing her debriefing reports waiting for if a mission was going to show up so far nothing so she texted Clint

Natasha to Clint: Where are you Clint?

She texted no reply came "That's it" she said and texted Coulson

Natasha to Coulson: Going to Clint's apartment, I need the day off and I'm not taking NO for an answer.

Coulson to Natasha: Fine I'll tell Fury.

Texted Coulson thinking how he was going to tell this to Fury.

Natasha got into one of the black SUVs and drove over to Clint's apartment and made her way up the stairs and came to his door number 131 and knocked on the door

"Clint its Nat you in there" no reply so Nat pulled out the key Clint give her in case of an emergency and she walked in.

Nat looked around and found Clint's apartment the same clean and not small but a two bedroom apartment "Clint, Clint" she said softly as she made her way to Clint's bedroom ready to grab her gun and slowly pushed the door open and saw Clint's back to her wrapped up in his black covers

"Clint wake up" Nat said walking over and sat on the bed and shock his shoulder and a groan was heard as Clint rolled over moving so e of the covers off his body and came face to face with Natasha.

"Nat what are you doing here?" he said slowing and tiredly and rubbed his arm over his eyes and through his spiker brown hair

"I couldn't found you at the base so I came to find you" she said leaning down and kissed him on the forehead and found it was burning hot.

"Clint you're burning up" she said putting the back of her hand to his forehead and found she was right, worried she turned to the night table and pulled out a thermometer

"Open" she said holding out the thermometer

"Nat I'm just a little tired I'll be fine" he said slowly and still tiredly trying to go back to sleep clearly he was not fine

"Clint open now" she said again, Clint rolled his eyes then obeyed and opened his mouth letting Nat put the thermometer in his mouth.

After about a minute it beep and Nat looked at it and was shocked

"Clint you have a fever of 103 why didn't you call medical" she said worried looking down at him.

"I hate doctors, I'll be fine Nat go back to the base." he said slowly trying to turn over away but Nat grabbed his shoulder pulling him back to face her.

"Clint you're not fine, I'm staying here plus I have the day off." she said holding his face in one of her soft, cold hand that Clint leaned into.

"Ok" he said then sinking his head down on one of the lager white pillows as Nat left the room.

Nat came back in the room with some meds, a glass of water and a wash cloth and found Clint half asleep in his pillows and Nat couldn't help but laugh.

"Clint wake up" she said sitting down and putting the items down on the night table while Clint just groan and opened his tired grey blue eyes looking up at Nat's green ones

"I've got you meds" she said softly grabbing the meds off the table

"Don't want them" he said as Nat rolled her eyes

"Clint just take them, they'll make you feel better" she said loving running her soft cool hand through her hawks soft hair making him relax.

"Fine" he said sitting up with only a plane black t shirt and boxer shorts on as he took hold of the pills and swallowed them with the cool water.

"Thank you" she said taking the glass and sitting it down and helping Clint lay back down and watched as he was fighting to keep his eyes open

"Sleep you need to rest" she said starting to run her hand through his hair again then leaned over to the night table and grabbed the cold wet cloth and slowly laid it on her hawks forehead hearing a small sound of relaxation

"Nat please stay" Clint said like a kid coming out of a nightmare grabbing her hand holding it tight

"Always" she said leaning down and removed the cloth and kissed Clint on the forehead then putting the cloth back on as Clint's eyes closed and he fell into a quick sleep making Nat smile.

Clint's Apartment 2.00pm

After five hours of sleep Natasha decided Clint needed some food so she started making some soup (I'm letting you chose what kind of soup) after it was done she walked to Clint bedroom and found Clint facing the ceiling with the wet clothe still on his forehead as she walked in and sat the soup down on the night table leaned over Clint

"Clint time to wake up" she whispered as Clint groaned opening his tired eyes

"What now" he said

"I brought you soup" she said loving

"Don't want it" he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes trying to go back to sleep

"Clint you have to eat" Nat said worried and ran her hand through the front of his hair making hi close his eyes then turn to her again

"Fine" he said sitting up as Nat smiled and grabbed the bowl of soup and held out the spoon to Clint. Clint opened his mouth weakly just giving enough room for the spoon to go in. Nat then put the spoon back into the bowl and got another spoon full of soup and watched Clint swallowed that one too.

After Clint had finished most of the soup Natasha put the bowl on the night table and started to run her fingers through her hawk's hair and saw that he was fighting to keep his eyes open again

"Clint get some rest" she said kissing him on the forehead and was about to get up and leave until Clint grabbed her hand and pulled her in top of him with her head on his chest making them both laugh

"Nat please stay" he said then kissed her on the forehead

"Clint you have to rest" Natasha said as she sat up as Clint pulled her down beside him with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around hers

"How about if I rest you stay here?" he said

"OK but you must sleep" she said as he closed his eyes as she did as well.

The next Morning

Natasha woke up as the sun shone in her eyes she opened her eyes and found herself alone in Clint's bed and was about to get out until a voice stopped her

"Natasha didn't get out of that bed" Clint said walking out of the kitchen with a silver tray with coffee and pancakes and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Clint you're sick you supposed to be resting" she said taking the coffee he offered

"Not anymore I checked my fever broke" he said laying back down on the pillows behind him

"Well just because your fever broke doesn't mean you don't need more rest" she said leaning on her left elbow and running her right hand down Clint's t-shirt covered chest making him laugh at the feeling.

"Thanks for yesterday Nat I love you" he said putting his hand on top of hers on his chest.

"Love you too" she said leaning down and catching his soft lips on hers and was about to pull away when Clint kissed harder

"Sorry Nat but I've been waiting to do this all day and night" he said against her lips.

And for the rest of the day and most of the night Clint and Natasha showed their love for each other.

The End

Clintasha and Blackhawk forever

Please review don't be a hater

TTYL Kitty


End file.
